Tension
by maleV
Summary: A little comedic Nivanfield moment I am sure everyone has noticed. I played with it a little, but enjoy anyway! Oneshot!


**Felt like a random possessive comedy on Piers part! Win for comedic moments.**

* * *

"You're wrong!"

"What?"

Halting in his steps the great predator ceased with a wall of deadly tension instantly rising between this Adonis predator and the younger sniper. Hulking shoulders tensed beneath their overly tuat S.O.U. regulation gear, rolling them at hearing those fated words. Piers tenor voice held conviction, it always did, unwavering. Most as like what made him the only member of the Special Operations Unit who was capable of contesting the final authority of their impressive master of war. Those thick muscles tensed, bunching a meat hook of a fist, clad in gunner's gloves that creaked with the tension. The tautness caused a ripple of tissue through those huge forearms, veins visible and up into his bulging biceps that were larger than some men's heads. His mountainous back tensed, each muscle on the plains of that broad expansive back clearly defined and the fabric straining to contain them. Those treasturous words hanging in the air. With a man like this, someone, anyone, other than Assistant Team Leader Nivans would have bolted like a small rabbit in the presence of a single word hung in the air, and suddenly, they were alone. Fear made those other soldiers flee the scene. Horror stricken they ran ahead with excuses of 'checking the road ahead, or scouting. No rookie would stand before such a force and not quake in their standard issue boots, or wet themselves, with the stink of urine as their shame.

For Piers on the other hand it served its single most important purpose. The intimidation. Not intimidating his captain, no. But to watch his captain._ His_ captain. He bit the inside of his cheek hearing that malicious tone but kept his face stoic. Dropping his rifle butt to the ground beside his heavy boot, hip popped to the side. Slim fingers gently cupped that hip, putting his weight to the side waiting for Chris to turn and face him. His legs wold have trembled if he was a lesser man, his breath caught in his chest as that thick neck clenched along with his stubble coated, chiseled jawline, a single brown eyes catching hazel while they stared at one another. That one single stare was enough to make a snake curl in his gut and pretty full lips to come closed together, trying not to reveal how badly he needed o swallow the lump in his throat. Anticipation of when he'd turn and finally face him completely.

Why? Because Piers was captivated by Captain Chris Redfield. He didn't want some girly little relationship where someone tried to 'treat him right.' He wanted a man who could handle himself. One who would give orders and stare him down if need be. One that made his body shake and tremble trying to stand his own ground. He could feel the sweat down his neck, and hidden by the scarf on his neck while heavy foot falls brought his captain inches before his face. The tension left bated breath trapped in Piers throat, fighting to not swallow he lump in his throat or turn away. He had to keep eye contact, jaw clenching as he felt his temperature rise and the snake in his gut coil tighter in his stomach. Fatigues horribly uncomfortable as Chris' leaned just the last few inches closer, their bodies practically touching. All from having that imposing body mere centimeters from touching.

"What did you say soldier?"

Piers had to physically fight himself not to close the gap or push himself into Chris' arms. The man didn't even knw though. Everyone else on the planet could tell, he was literally restraining his balance from falling into him whole-hearted. "I said. You're wrong, captain." His voice pretended to betray him, wavering once as he said the word 'wrong,' but he corrected it, feeling a drop of sweat trail his jawline. No one else in the world stood up to the captain. Most likely why it was the man was so close to hitting him. Piers imagination started to roam as those exacting eyes bore into his. Sex between them would be the same to. That stand still until Chris wrapped a hand around his neck and threw him down to the ground and took him right there and then. Hard and fast. It would be perfect. no words, just getting completely owned. Chris would hold him down. Older experienced hands pulling away the fabric at his hips; throw him up against the alley wall and fuck him so hard his legs would crumple beneath him. His imagination was running away with him, able to see his own visage in those cold eyes staring at him. What Piers wouldn't do for him to choke him and pick him up off his feet. Piers would wrap his legs around his waist and they would...

"Fall in line soldier." _Please touch me... _Piers could smell the musky scent of Chris' natural smell, mixed with gunpowder. Snaking its way between them as he tried not to breath, while they stared one another down. So good. His body was only inches taller than Piers, but his monstrous size made him feel small by comparison. The only one who could. He could imagine those rough hands pushing him down, eyes taking in every inch of his captain's well built, perfectly made form, every inch hard as stone. He was probably proportionately amazing in ever aspect and suddenly that dry mouth Piers was battling turned to saliva accumulating at the back of his tongue. All this in his mind in a matter of a few seconds, then Chris shoved passed him, their shoulders touching barely, knocking Piers to the side. Releasing a breath he'd held for what seemed like hours, he gasped, falling against the wall at his back trying to suck in air.

Swallowing. Piers followed after him, without hesitation, watching his back until he heard that sweet young voice that as of late seemed to constant follow them no matter the circumstance. "He is so-" The back of Piers' fist collided with soft cheek, backhanding Finn with it. Damn it all that kid knew how to ruin a moment. Stupid brat... Piers scoffed, looked up at his captain's back and smirked, jogging after him. "Alpha team! With me."

* * *

**I'm aware things are out of order. I don't care I was having fun. So amusing whenever Piers gets dry mouth talking to Chris and gets all dreamy eyed. Never tired of the moments, lol.  
**


End file.
